Story of a Wolf
by A Girl Called Tennessee
Summary: A young girl with a dark past, and an even darker future. A muggle exposed to magic through the bite of a werewolf, must now face the unfamiliar challenges of not only being part wolf, but also born to play this role as the mother of kings in history.
1. The Mistake of Hogwarts

The Mistake of Hogwarts 1

I smiled at him; that was my first mistake… as I stood there like a half wit getting my waist measured for a new robe. I must have looked so stupid, just standing with my arms stretched to the side, brown spiky hair falling in my face, stormy blue green eyes that made you feel a bit uneasy, and my teeth wrapped in braces.

I stood up taller so he could see me, and just my luck… he did. Short dirty blond hair, clear blue eyes that looked like the ocean waves lapping his fair sandy colored skin. And then it got even worse, he smiled back. What on Earth was I supposed to do next? He was on the far side of the shop getting measured like myself (all though he actually looked handsome with his arms getting measured).

I couldn't just yell "HI!" even I knew that that would cost me dearly. So I did what most girls of my age would do, look shyly at our shoes like they were some sort of fashion statement (of course my muggle shoes did catch a lot of attention) until they stopped looking at us. But he didn't, he looked at my shoes, then at my hair then at my arms, stretched out like I was pretending to be a tree, which at this point I was sort of hoping I could be.

I closed my eyes and prayed that he would look at some other girl, one that wouldn't burn out your eyes when you looked at her. When I brought my head back up he was, thank god, looking away…. Wait, was that good thing, "Drat," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that dear?" asked the woman with graying blond hair who was taking down notes as her enchanted tape measure ran down my leg.

"Nothing… sorry…." I said softly, but apparently not soft enough, for the boy looked back in my direction. "Such a moron, such a moron," I repeated over and over in my head. My muggle parents had told me not to underestimate myself, but I felt this as more of admitting the truth.

He mouthed, "Hi," and I replied with the same.

Another big mistake, but sure not as big as the one Hogwarts had made. Letting someone like me into Hogwarts, born of muggle parents and never before exposed to magic before two months ago. Now I was going to this crazy boarding school. I was just an eleven year old… witch thing or whatever you would call "My type." Well whoever or whatever I was all I knew was that this crazy land of magical people, werewolves, and those things at the bank… goblins… I think; they were all a screwed up dream and I would wake up eventually. I'd be back home, three months ago, before it happen, which had of course led to me being a witch. I was a freak, and not just that, I was a freak among freaks. Only a dream, a stupid dream… that I knew I would never wake up from. I hoped it was a dream.

But when the ocean eyed boy looked at me for a third time I sure hoped it wasn't a dream.

The measurement woman's shrill voice snapped me back into reality, "You're done, come back in an hour to pick up your robes."

I nodded and tried not to make eye contact with the boy as I walked out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. I pulled a map from my jean pocket and went down my list.

"Each student may bring with them if they wish, a cat, a rat, and owl, or a toad," it read.

I suddenly wished I was home with my rats, William and Milo. I had made mother promise not to get rid of them while I was gone. I'm not sure if she had had her fingers crossed, but she promised. All though she would most likely murder me if I brought home another. That meant a rat was out of the question, allergic to cats, owls bite, and I really didn't want to get a toad, for no particular reason.

"So maybe I can just skip the pet shop," I thought to myself as I passed another "The Boy Who Lived," poster. I looked at it and rolled my eyes, no offence to whoever this was, but he wasn't a boy any longer, last I heard he was to be married in the upcoming June.

I steered my mind back to the topic of a pet, I did really want one…. I could just stop in for a moment, just for a peek, but as I walked into the store I knew that I would buy more than my budget would allow. There were not many people, but there were more than many animals. Small black and brown rats watched me from barred cages, and slimy looking toads sat crowded around the corners of glass tanks. Owls of all colors watched me with amber eyes as I skipped in, and cats with fluffy tails and large ears made me uneasy as I passed them, almost purring with joy at my fear.

I walked to the desk, cluttered with unopened letters and broken quills, and smiled at the man behind it. "Do you have anyone for three sickles?" I asked.

"Rat, or a toad," he replied.

I bowed my head and turned to leave when I heard a peculiar screech from above my head. I looked up and found myself peering into two beady black eyes. It was a tiny bat, no bigger than a small child's hand. Leathery wings and tiny tuffs of tan fur along his head and back. Its small fangs seemed to grin down at me, and I grinned back.

"You can have that thing for two." The man said without looking up from his paper, "It's the last one we have left and he's been here for a while. Almost feel sorry for it. Just get it off my hands would you?"

I gingerly fingered the money in my pocket and then handed him the payment.

Next thing I knew I was walking down the street wearing my new robes, holding the small bat cage containing Drake, with a rucksack full of heavy books on my back.

"Let's see…" I said to my new pet, "I need a wand… and that will be it," Drake chirped in agreement.

I strode into the wand shop known as Olivander's and waited patiently at the counter, I could hear bottles clanking in the back room and draws closing then an older man with silvery gray hair and a puzzled look on his face stepped out.

"I don't remember seeing you here," he said to me.

I shook my head, "My parents are muggles."

He nodded and pulled a box from one of the many shelves and handed it to me. Inside was a dark brown wand with a handle shaped like I diamond. I waved it, suddenly the room went black and Drake began to screech frantically.

"That can happen, don't worry," Olivander assured me relighting the lamps.

I smiled as he handed me the next box, inside was a light tan colored wand with Latin writing than lined the sides, it felt strong and powerful in my hand, like I could do anything with it.

Olivander must have noticed the look in my eye because he smiled and said, "Well then, you have your wand, now on your way."


	2. A Train Ride

A Train Ride

Full…. Full…. Full…. Every seat on that train was full…. Full. I sighed deeply and moved onto the next car. Full…. Full…. Empty. I smiled at this small achievement and went in to sit down.

The red seat's springs felt extremely worn out when I sat down and the floor creaked even when I shifted my weight, but it had an old wooden table for Drake's cage and I had the whole thing to myself.

Well until he showed up, the boy with ocean eyes. I was looking out the window at the green hill sides and humming "God Save the Queen" when he walked in, his voice catching me completely off guard.

"May I sit with you?" he asked in a tone as sweet and smooth as caramel.

"Sure." I was only totally surprised that he would want to sit with an eleven year old singing the national anthem.

"Neat bat," he said admiring tiny Drake.

Drake began to chirp frantically and swing on the bars of his cage.

"He says 'Thanks'," I replied, "The letter didn't say that we couldn't have a bat, and no one has said anything, so I'm assuming it's okay to have him." I shut the glass door then let Drake out of his cage. He climbed out and flew up to hang on the luggage rack.

"I'm Oliver Lobo Jager," he informed me still looking at Drake, who was now shaking, "we met in the robe shop."

"I'm Luperca Femmin-ile Sostantivo," I smiled, "I know, it's a mouth full."

"Luperca?"

I nodded, "She was the mythical wolf that cared for the human brothers Romulus and Remus…. I'm also a history freak."

"That's okay, history's very interesting. So your name means wolf-?" he grinned.

"Not literally….Yeah pretty much, but people just call me Lupe, or Lulu."

"My name means olive tree… I feel special," he joked.

"Come on, I like that name," I said.

"That makes one of us," he finished as Drake swooped down into his cage without making a sound and looked up at me, his eyes larger than normal and his ears perked up and swiveling.

"What's wrong Drake?" I whispered, as if expecting to get an answer. He screeched once and looked over at Oliver and screeched again. I shrugged and smiled at Oliver who smiled back, nothing seemed out of place.

"Are you a first year?" Oliver asked shattering the silence.

"Yeah; and you?-"

"First year," he answered quickly, and then he looked out the window, "Looks like it should be smooth sailing to Hogwarts."

"…?"

"Oh we… take a boat across the lake to Hogwarts."

I nodded, "Lake?" I thought. I had pictured Hogwarts more of a boarding school, not another place like Diagon Alley. I had been in no hurry to get there, but now I was intrigued.

"How big is?" I asked as Drake climbed from his cage to hang off of my sleeve.

"The castle or the grounds?"

"Castle?!" I thought; this just got stranger and stranger.

6:30 that evening

I awoke to my shoulder being shaken violently by Oliver.

"Come on! We're here!" he smiled, "grab your stuff and let's go."

"Where's Drake?" I asked looking at the empty table.

"I've already given him to Hagrid."

"Who?"

"Just get your bag."

"… Alright…."


	3. The Mistaken Hat

The Mistaken Hat

"Luperca Sostantivo," called a woman with long black hair slicked back into a tight bun.

I, standing at the very back of the line, began to push my way through the crowd, Oliver following close behind. "Excuse me, sorry, pardon me," I whispered to people I shoved and threw them out of my way.

"Luperca?" the woman called again.

"Coming," I replied in a voice louder than intended.

I finally made it to the front with less embarrassment than expected. I climbed the stairs and onto the stage, suddenly noticing that I was walking alone. I looked back at Oliver who smiled and shooed me onward. The old stool seemed even farther as I got closer to it and my heart and mind began to race. I knew little of the houses, besides what Oliver had told me.

I clasped my hands behind my back and sat down. No sooner had the hat touched my head than it began speaking in my ear.

"Oh your goals, they are very high…" it said, which caught me off guard, I didn't realize this about myself at all, "difficult choices lie ahead, crucial choices…" it continued, "but you are also young and foolish, and some many doubt your judgment…. Cunning, but geniusly deceivable… when it comes to your friends be warned, all things are not as they appear…. Slytherin!" the table, my table began to cheer, but I didn't notice.

The hat had spoken… and my heart had hit rock bottom and smashed… I got the house no one wanted…. It made no sense in my mind, I was a muggle born… and Slytherin was for pure bloods. I wondered if Oliver was a pure blood, it had never come up, "Why would a pure blood hang around with a muggle born?" I thought walking to my seat at the far right table.

"Good job," smiled a brown haired boy as I passed him.

I turned quickly to thank him but my left foot got caught in my own cloak and I tumbled downward into the table, my silver plate and matching silverware flew into the air and clattered on the stone ground.

"Sorry!" I shouted, scrambling to pick it all up. I heard a small chuckle from Oliver who was now on the stool with the hat on his head. I piled the items on the table and looked out at room, all eyes on me, "Err… continue…."I said sitting down at my mess, and burring my bright red face in my hands.

I couldn't hear much of what the hat said to Oliver, besides, "knowledge of years far beyond your own," and, "a knack for history," then it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

He smiled and went to sit at his table. Now I was feeling lonely and tired, I laid my head down on the table and I must have fallen asleep for the rest of the sorting because girl sitting next to me flicked me in the ear and I jolted upright.

"Wake up," she ordered, "Food's here."

I nodded vigorously and yawned.

"You have plenty of time to sleep before classes start, or after they start… it's your choice."

"Okay…." I said grabbing for a basket of chips and catsup and greedily stuffing them into my mouth before collapsing on the table again.

Half hour later

"…. Are you okay?" someone asked.

I peeled my cheek off the wooden table and looked around to see who was talking to me.

"Excuse me," I heard again, and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and saw a thin boy, about my age with scraggly black hair, olive colored skin, and brown eyes. He was a bit taller than me and he had Gryffindor robes on.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," I said trying to rub the red color off of my face.

"Everyone else has just left; you should catch up with your group."

"All right, thanks. I'm Luperca Femmin-ile Sostantivo," I said extending a hand.

"Aden, Aden Guerriero Amico," he replied taking my hand and shaking it, "You don't seem like the type to be a Slytherin," he blushed.

"How can you tell I'm a Slytherin?"

"Your robe…."

The robe that had not so long ago been all black now had a green collar and a green tie.

"They're enchanted," he nodded, "as soon as you get your house they change."

"Cool. Did you have siblings that went here or something?"

"My older sister Hera came here. She graduated last year."

I nodded and said, "Well I better go find my group."

"Yeah, it'd be terrible to get lost in this place. I'll see you Monday."

"All right."

I walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor to my left, my black shoes making the only sound I would hear for a while.

"Not the type to be in Slytherin… type…" I thought, "Was I too nice to be a Slytherin? Did you have to be rude, or pushy, or rich and powerful? Why would the sorting hat put a muggle born in a pure blood house, it just made no sense? Did I need to be in that house for a reason?" I thought as I passed a painting hanging on the wall.

"I am Sir Cadogan!" a man in a suit of armor, who looked like he was about to go into battle, inside of the painting shouted.

I let out a high pitched yelp and fell backwards.

"What villains are these that trespass upon the land of I?!" It continued.

At this point I was totally lost for words, "H-h-huh?"

"A first year!" Sir Cadogan exclaimed, "I haven't seen any new first years since the beginning of last year! Congratulations!"

"I-I… b-but… you're… a painting…."

"Indeed I am!" he turned and looked to the side and said, "Did you hear that?"

There wasn't a sound to speak of. "What?" I asked.

"My dear girl you must be deaf! ....It sounded like someone calling for help!"

"……?"

"Sir Cadogan will rescue you!" he hollered before running out of his frame, leaving only a green background.

"……? That was weird…." I said picking myself up and continuing down the hallway.


	4. First Day of Classes

First Day of Classes

I flew down another hallway in desperate hope of finding the ancient ruins classroom. Around the corner and down another set of stairs, I opened the door onto the ground floor of the Grand Staircase. Perfect, the class was only six floors up. And at this point I broke into a sprint, jumping two steps at a time.

I began chanting as I got closer, "Five floors away, four floors away, three floors away, two floors away, one floor aw-HEY!"I screamed as the stair case below my feet moved downward and I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The roller-coaster of doom plummeted two floors and then took a sharp right hand turn causing me too tumble off my feet and roll to the very end of the staircase suspended in midair. I clung to the railing to avoid falling three stories to my death below.

"Okay!" I shouted, "I don't like this place anymore!" I shut my eyes tightly until the staircase stopped moving.

Now I was on the seventh floor. I warily walked across the death trap and into the sixth floor's door. In side there was a very large library, with a few couches and chairs sitting by the fireplace, and a paisley carpet. Walking in I noticed the books on the shelves start to move as if an invisible person was checking them out. But then they opened and _flew_ right at me.

"Oh no," I said as they bombarded me, a large ugly green one tugging on my spiky hair. "Get away!" I yelled as a brown book began biting at my pant leg and purplish one pulled on my hood.

I stole the green one from the air and smacked the others with it, "Back up!" I screamed, and they fluttered back into their spots.

So far I was not having a good experience with magic…. It didn't get any better when I walked into the room.

Everyone looked over at me, including Oliver who smiled and took the books off the seat beside him.

"Sorry," I gasped, "I had a run-in with a few enchanted items."

"All right dear, just sit down," said the professor, a tall witch with long brown hair and hazel eyes; I nodded and took my place by Oliver. "For those of you who don't know me," she said looking at me, "I am Professor Fuorviante. For the next few months we will be learning about ancient Rome."

Oliver and I both sat up a little taller when we heard this.

"And of course we will start at the very beginning with Remus and Romulus, sons of Mars and cared for by the she-wolf named Luperca…."

She continued for an hour before the bell rang and we continued to our next class. Oliver had transfiguration so he took off for the first floor, leaving me to go to the dungeon alone. Next I had potions with Gryffindor, (note how I didn't say _"the"_ Gryffindors) maybe I would see Aden.

And sure enough when I walked down the cold black stairs to my class I saw Aden standing with a girl from Gryffindor. She had deep brown eyes that matched her hair which was tied back in ponytail sections all the way down her back. I walked over and smiled widely at the both of them. The girl smiled back but when she noticed the color of my robes the smile faded.

"Wolf!" Aden smiled… original nick name…. "This is my cousin Emma Mikayla Verbo."

"I thought you were a Gryffindor," Emma said in a tone that intended no offenc_e. _

I shook my head, "Slytherin… not sure why, but you know."

She nodded in an apologetic way, "We all have off days."

I grinned from ear to ear, another friend! I didn't have near as many friends in my old school.

"So," she said, "Luperca, Lupe, Lulu, or Wolf."

"You pick, I really don't care."

"Good, I'll just end up skipping around anyway so."

"And you? Just Emma?"

"Yup, just Emma."

"Okay," Aden interrupted, "now that we know each other maybe we should go inside; we're the only ones out here."

"Right." Emma and I said at once, then we turned and grinned at each other and walked into the class room.

When I sat down with them everyone's heads turned, the Gryffindors looking at them with puzzled looks and the Slytherins looking at me with disgust.

"They'll get over it," Aden whispered to us.

An hour later

"I don't think I'm going to like that class," I said as we stepped out of the dungeon and into the light.

"Yeah," agreed Emma and Aden.

"I'm with Hufflepuff next so I'll see you guys at dinner, and show you to Oliver."

"Sure," they nodded and then walked off to the grounds.

Six thirty that evening

"Come on!" I said tugging on Oliver's sleeve, "They're sitting over here!"

"… Okay. Uhh… who?" he asked.

"Emma and Aden. You'll like them I promise!"

"This is Oliver!" I said to Emma and Aden as if showing off a pedigree dog.

"Emma," Emma smiled shaking his hand.

"That makes me, Aden," he smiled.

"Sit down Oliver," Emma said moving closer to me to give him space to sit.

Oliver grinned and sat down.

"Where do you live?" Aden asked.

"In London," he replied.

"Cool, I live in a nowhere town."

"_We_, live in a nowhere town," Emma corrected, "We're neighbors, and cousins; pass the salt please."

"Want something to drink?" I asked placing a glass of water in front of Oliver.

"No thanks," he said pulling his sleeve over his hand and pushing it away.

It was a little bit odd, but I didn't think much of it.


	5. The End of September

The End of September 

I hated drinking that awful stuff; it tasted and felt like ice sliding down my throat and made me feel like some sort of animal being forced into things. But if I didn't drink it I'd be doing myself and everyone else an inconvenience. I was alone, the first of many times alone. Locked in the highest tower of Hogwarts, where people told me Sirius black had been held before escaping. I felt like a prisoner in my own home, and a prisoner of my own person.

I inhaled a deep breath autumn air and looked up into the night sky. I felt the wind rush through the bars of my prison cell and through my being like someone had tied my soul to a rope and was fling it like a kite… far above the castle and to the stars. I wasn't what I was any longer; I was a normal witch, a free witch.

I curled up and rested my head on my paws. My emerald green eyes closed, my soft white fur keeping me warm.

I should have told my friends, they cared when acted strange; I could really call them my friends now. I had known them for a month and we talked and ate and hung out together all the time. It felt good to have them care, but I felt so guilty at the same time. I longed to tell them, but I felt if I did they may turn away from me.

But…they would stand by me, I knew that for a fact, they really didn't care what people were on the outside. But I still felt tethered to my secretes.

And slowly I slipped away, into my dream.

I was standing by the courtyard with Emma, and Aden, and Oliver. It was dark and the full moon hovered above us, but there were no stars. I wasn't changing, I was just standing, but suddenly I was just standing on all fours and I was a white wolf.

"I knew it!" Oliver shouted in a voice that wasn't his own.

"No, no, I'm not-" I pleaded but all that escaped me were yips and howls.

I looked to my left, but Emma and Aden were gone.

When I looked back at Oliver he wasn't there either, instead there was a tall man with long tangled black hair, his face looked long unshaven and he was holding an ancient Roman sword. Then he charged at me. I took off at full wolf speed through the forbidden forest, dodging trees and jumping small steams. I could hear the man screaming my name, his voice full of hatred. My heart raced, as I felt his steps gaining on me and the sword swinging through the air.

I reached a stream too small to jump so I began swimming through it; the water was warm on my skin and fur. Trying to keep my nose about the water I began to hear bullet shots. The current of the water was too strong to turn around, I would be swept away. My feet suddenly could not touch the slimy rocks on the bottom of the river bed and I was pulled down steam. The water dragged me down and underneath the rapids. Spiraling to what felt like my grave. Water entered my ears and eyes, it burned, but I didn't stop fighting the cursed waters. Finally I was washed up on the allege cover stones that lined the shore. I stood up on my shaking feet, frost biting at my sopping wet coat.

I looked over my shoulder and he was not standing there, but I could still hear him breathing… long wheezy breaths as if he was behind me, but no one was. I felt my legs buckle underneath me as the night wrapped its cold, black, blanket around me. I stood silently for about five minutes until I was sure no one was coming. I sat down and bowed my head, but then I heard the raspy, and almost sickly sounding voice again.

"You think the wolf can run from its hunter?!" it hissed.

And my head popped up off my paws, eyes full of sadness, and heart full of fear. Tears ran through my fur and shattered on the stone ground like glass.

I slept no more that night, afraid he would come for me.


	6. Hunger of a Wolf

Hunger of a Wolf 

"You'd tell me if you were a psychotic Roman wolf hunter, wouldn't you?" I asked Oliver the next morning as I sat down for breakfast, my plate piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

Oliver furrowed his brow and looked at me as though I had gone crazy, "Uhh…… yeah?"

"Okay, good."

"What's good?" Emma asked sitting down between me and Oliver with a plate full of scrambled eggs.

"That I'm not a-… what was it again?" Oliver smiled trying to hold back hysterical laughter.

I rolled my eyes, "A psychotic Roman wolf hunter."

"That sounds like an everyday question," smiled Aden sitting down on my left.

"I was just wondering," I said stuffing two strips of turkey bacon into my mouth.

But then Emma noticed my teeth.

"What happened to your braces?" she asked.

My hand flew to my mouth, they were gone. They had popped off when I had transformed, apparently braces were no match for a wolf's mouth. Now my teeth had a charm on them that kept them in place.

"I got them off, there's a charm on them now," I shrugged.

Emma seemed to find this a suitable answer for she continued, "Halloween's coming up," she grinned.

"It's thirty days away Em," said Aden.

"It's my favorite time of the year! I can't help being excited!"

"I can," he sighed.

"What will you be?" she asked me, I had completely missed the conversation.

"H-huh?" I stammered shoveling a few heaping mounds of egg into my mouth.

"October thirty first! What will you be?"

"Drat!" I thought, that was full moon. I would be a-

The word "Werewolf," softly escaped my lips.

"That's cool!" she exclaimed, even though I hadn't meant it, "I'll be a witch-"

"You can't do that anymore Em," Aden said flatly.

"Right…. I'll have to think about that. You should be Harry Potter, Aden!"

"How about, 'No'."

"Yeah, do it!" smiled Oliver and me. I was now trying to find away to put all of the food that was on my plate into my mouth at the same time so I could go get seconds.

"Only if Emma is Hermione Granger," Aden grinned narrowing his eyes.

"Done," said Emma shaking his hand to close the deal.

"How about you Oliver?" she asked next, "Dare you to be Ron Weezely."

"And end up like 'the boy who lived'?" he said pointing over his shoulder at Aden, "I'll pass."

"Well, what will you be?"

"I'll think of something, don't worry. Wouldn't dream of letting the Spirit of Halloween down."

Emma smiled.

"You're on a Halloween role today Em-"I started, sitting down with another mess of food on my plate.

"And every day until Halloween, sometimes even until Thanksgiving," Aden smirked, "Once she wore her costume to our school for a week after Halloween was over."

"I was eight."

"It was still embarrassing."

"You should be organizing this feast," I smiled, putting five strips of bacon and a shovel full of eggs on a piece of toast and cramming it in my mouth.

"Not that this isn't fun," said Oliver, "but it's Saturday morning and I'm not going to sit here all day discussing Halloween and watching Wolf engorge herself."

"Hey, I'm hungry!" I argued spewing crumbs everywhere.

"And I'm board. Can we do something, please?"

"We could go see Hagrid," suggested Aden.

"Anything, but this," smiled Oliver.

"Hold on!" I exclaimed trying to fit a few more strips of bacon and some more sausages into my mouth as they got up to leave

"Just take it with you," said Emma.

"Okay," I mumbled scooping Emma's unfinished eggs and toast onto my plate and following them out.

"You're really acting like a Wolf today," she joked.

"…Yeah…?" I answered nervously, expecting to turn around and seen a tail growing out of my robes.

We were about half way down to Hagrid's hut when I ran out of food… no one who let me go back though. And then… I growled. I hadn't meant to, but it just slipped out, that was the icing on the cake.

"Did you just growl?" Oliver asked cocking his head.

"What, growl? No. Maybe you're just hearing things," I said quickly.

"I heard it to," Aden and Emma said at once.

I shrugged and kept walking, they followed without question, but I knew that I had to be more careful.

"How're you lot doing?" asked Hagrid when we arrived. I liked Hagrid, don't get me wrong, but often times it was extremely difficult to understand what he was saying. So mostly I would just stay quiet and let Oliver, Aden, or Emma do the talking.

"Fine," we all answered at once.

"And Aden how's your sister?"

"Good, we haven't spoken in a while, but Mum tells me she's doing well," Aden said as we stepped in, "Going to be an Auror."

"Is she now?"

Aden nodded.

"Who will she be training under?"

Aden shrugged, "She's trying to become Harry Potter's apprentice, and she's got a pretty good shot."

"Great for her!" Hagrid smiled.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled which honestly I didn't think possible, I had eaten so much and yet I was still hungry.

"Do ya want something to eat?" Hagrid asked me.

"No thank you, I just had breakfast," I said putting my plate down on the counter top.

"Suit yourself. So how's classes?"

"Pretty good so far," Emma answered with a smile.

"And Luperca, and Oliver, you're in ancient ruins?"

We nodded, "We're the only first years in there."

"That class is a third year class…. Did they tell you why you were there?"

Oliver had fallen silent.

I shook my head, "No."

"You wouldn't be there unless there was a reason. Just keep an eye out."

"Sure thing Hagrid," I assured him.

Within the next hour of talking to Hagrid I ate my way through two giant sized sandwiches, a pot sized bowl of chicken noodle soup, and I was a quarter of the way done with a pumpkin pie when Emma pulled me away from the table by my hood.

"I'm almost done!" I said grabbing at the pie.

"You keep eating like this and you'll end up more than voluptuous," she laughed.

"Try, downright fat," smiled Oliver.

"Yes, because that's the thing girls want to here," I giggled.

"Well we should probably get going Hagrid," Aden sighed.

"When do ya think you'll be back?" he asked.

We shrugged, "Don't know. Why?"

"I need a little time to stock up on more food," he answered looking into his cabinets.

I blushed, "Sorry."

"I'm only kidding. Come soon as ya find out about the ancient ruins class."


	7. A Meeting With the Headmistress

A Meeting with the Headmistress

Okay so I was a muggle, and I would be a muggle for as long as I lived. And I hated whoever it was that bit me, but without that bite I would still be attending an ordinary school. That tiny bit of exposure to magic had turned me into, yes a werewolf, but a witch also. And I could live with being an animal for one night a month if I could keep my friends.

It was all ready October twentieth and classes had been going well to say the least. But I had to say that my best subject was ancient ruins, getting an E in it (exceeds expectations). I was doing almost as well as Oliver, getting an O (outstanding). He had gotten perfect scores on every single exam, all though I never saw him studying.

Potions had been going… all right I suppose. I was getting solid an A average (acceptable). I did get yelled at a lot, but I felt like Professor Slughorn never held anything against me… maybe it was because he was head of Slytherin and I was in his house. So, I wasn't doing too well in the class, but I liked attending it the most, because of Emma and Aden. We fooled around but we got our work done… sometimes well….

Today was potions and it was the group exam day.

"…Do you know how much of this goes in the potion?" Emma asked peering into a beaker of what looked like a green radio-active material.

"Depends on what_ 'this'_ is," Aden replied grounding some brown roots together.

"How should I know?"

"Don't smell it," I said holding a jar of a fluffy pink substance away from my face and pinching my nose.

"I wouldn't, even if you had told me to." she grinned.

"Good choice," I nodded.

"Why would you even think of smelling that?" Aden said dumping his concoction into the now creamy white potion that looked like everyone else's.

"Well," I sighed, "you seem to know what you're doing so I'll just sit back a try and look like I know what I'm doing."

Emma laughed her silent laugh, laugh and sat down beside me. She took a beaker and a flask and pretended to do something like myself.

"Tell you what Aden," I smiled "you tell us want you need and we'll get it."

I leaned my head backwards and heard footsteps approaching, and the heavy wooden door creaked open. Oliver stood in the doorway, his blue robes brilliantly bringing out his eyes.

"Excuse, Professor Slughorn," he said.

Slughorn looked up and a smile spread across his face, I guess that Oliver _was_ liked by all teachers. "Yes Oliver?" he said happily.

"Wolf- I mean, Luperca and I are wanted by Professor McGonagall."

"Luperca, you may go," Slughorn nodded then looked back at a pile of paper he was grading.

"Bye," I said softly to Emma and Aden, who replied with the same.

"Why does the headmistress want to see us?" I asked after we were out of the dungeon.

Oliver shrugged, "I honestly have no idea."

When we reached a large eagle statue, Oliver took a small scrap of paper from his robes and read "Silver Tabby," off of it.

Suddenly it began to spin upward revealing a large spiral staircase that extended into the ceiling. And we walked up as it spun, getting rather dizzy. At the top was a medium sized room, all though extremely big for an office. Paintings of previous headmasters and mistresses hung from the walls and books were piled several feet high around the desk. Large golden objects floated in mid air and there was a silver tabby sitting on the desk in the center of the room.

"Hello Professor," Oliver said to the cat.

"……?"

The cat leapt from the desk and in mid jump it morphed into and aging woman with grey hair, small spectacles, and an emerald green, crushed velvet robe on.

"Good morning," she said to the both of us, "Oliver, you are as bright as your teachers said you would be. It's no wonder you're in Ravenclaw."

Then she looked at me, "Shut your mouth dear, unless you _want_ to catch flies."

"Sorry," I said clamping my jaw shut, "How did you-?"

"Professor McGonagall is an animagus, which means she can change into an animal," said Oliver, making me feel extremely stupid.

She smiled at him and nodded approvingly.

"Back to business," said professor McGonagall walking back to sit at the desk, "It has come to my attention that the two of you are attending third year ancient ruins."

All the color vanished from Oliver's face, "B-but we got put in there."

"Oh I have no doubt it was an accident, but it is two years above your level. Would you like me to move you in to a different class?"

"No thank you," we said at once, "It's a rather easy class."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well if you change your mind I can always switch you out."

We nodded.

"Oliver you may go," she told him. He bowed his head and left.

"Luperca," she said after he had gone, "I trust that Professor Slughorn has been giving you your potion."

I knew that she had known about me being… what I was, but I was ill prepared for the topic, especially since I'd only just met her five minutes ago. "Yes, yes he has," I stammered.

"And I believe you've heard about our Halloween house point challenge?"

"Actually I have not," I answered apologetically.

"Well it is basically a scavenger hunt. Students search for items around the school that will earn them house points."

I nodded.

"And I hope that you are aware of what day Halloween is on."

"Yes."

"So you will be staying in the tower, which will be blocked off."

"All right," I sighed trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Good," she said, then she motion to the stair case and I left.


	8. Hallow's Eve

Hollow's Eve

"Emma I-I just don't feel well, I can't go with you guys." I said to Emma.

She turned away from me and looked into the bathroom mirror. She fixed her fluffy light brown wig and said, "It's okay Wolf, but now I need to go find house points with the boys. Ugh…."

"It could be worse," I said.

"Have you seen Aden's costume?"

"Do I want to?"

"It is the last thing you want to see. I found it on his suitcase this morning," she shivered.

We walked out of the bathroom where Oliver, dressed as Roman God Mars, and Aden, dressed as Harry Potter, waited for us.

Aden's costume was pretty pathetic. It had big plastic black rimmed glasses with a piece of surgical tape in the middle. The scar on his forehead was lopsided and it looked like it had been drawn on with some of Emma's makeup. He was also holding a thick plastic wand that looked like it lit up or made some sort of whooshing or sparkle-princess sound when you waved it. Oh yeah, it was without doubt, a homemade outfit.

"I look like a freaking idiot!" Aden hissed through gridded teeth, "And these stupid taped glasses are driving me crazy!"

"Don't be silly," Emma said looking at him and trying not to smile, "you look-… not as bad as me…."

"CUT IT OUT!!!" he yelled.

Emma burst into laughter, "S-s-sorry!" she squealed between fits of giggles.

"Why aren't you in a costume Wolf?" Oliver asked me.

"I'm not going out, sorry. I don't feel too well."

A concerned look snuck over Oliver's face, "Feel better, we'll see you tomorrow," he sighed. "Come on guys," he said to Emma and Aden, "let's go hunt down some horcruxes."

Aden shot him a dirty look and ever so slightly move the plastic wand in his hand, and sure enough it did make a sparkle-princess sound which made Emma laughed even harder. I swear she looked like she was going to explode if she was told to stop.

"B-b-bye, W-W-W-Wolf!" she howled as they stepped out onto the grounds.

I chuckled to myself as they left and the locking wooden door closed behind them….

I could still hear Emma laughing and I could still hear Aden screaming, "God all mighty! Shut up before I throw you off the bridge, then you won't be laughing will you?!"

After their voices faded out of earshot I went down to the dungeon to get the key to the tower from Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn?" I called entering the dark potions room, "Professor?" no one answered.

"Hello?" there was still nothing.

Shoot! The moon would be rising soon and I would be a werewolf with no place to hide! At least I had taken my potion, but that seemed like the only good thing in my life at this point.

I ran up the stairs and into the Grand Hall, only one girl was standing by a notice on the wall.

"Do you know where Professor Slughorn is?!" I yelled to her.

She shrugged and looked back at the notice.

My eyes widened and I took off running through the dark corridors avoiding looking out the windows or getting near them.

I was about to turn the corner to the dueling club area when a chill ran through body, I looked down and saw that the heel of my shoe was caught in the moonlight that filter through the window.

"Oh No!" I said to myself. I fell to my knees trying to not scream or yell. But it did not work. My spine twisting upward and my shoulders becoming broader. My hands curled into paws and my finger nails suddenly became claws. My skull was stretching I could feel my teeth become longer and more pointed as white fur grew from my skin. And lastly the tail….

My long pointed snout turned the corner in to the entrance, clenching my torn robes between my teeth. The only sound coming from my toe nails clicking on the tiled floor. I needed a place to hide, somewhere where people were not allowed during the contest, the common room was the perfect solution. I trotted up to the large door that led to the Slytherin common room, but it was locked. The only other way in was through the outside door that went underground. I needed to go out to get in, and that's where all the students were at this point. But I had to do it.

I quietly walked to the doors, large enough to fit an eighteen wheel truck through, and pulled on one handle when the door beside it opened, and there stood Oliver, Emma, and Aden, the rest of the school behind them.

Why me?

The only ones in far enough to see my werewolf were my friends, a look of total fear and astonishment on both the faces of Emma and Aden. Oliver's look was more built of surprise and pity, with the slightest bit of happiness.

I growled and charged through them, knocking Aden down like a bowling pin pushing Oliver and Emma into the six years behind them. All I could see in front of me was my nose as I plowed through the crowd and into the moonlight that illuminated the grounds. The soft grass under my feet and moon on my back made me feel complete as I flew down the steep hill to the opposite side of the castle. I wanted so badly to run on my actual feet, I just couldn't get used to the loping run of a wolf.

I finally made it, using less stamina than I would have suspected. I stood up on my hind legs and pushed the seventh brick up into the wall. And the secret passage opened to a steep narrow set of stairs and trotted in to common room, not as homey as I would have hoped, but at least I was safe here. The old green and silver wall paper made it feel like a haunted house and the black carpet matched the cold leather chairs and couches, but this would be home for seven years and I needed to get used to this, if I didn't get used to my wolf run first.

I continued to the dormitory where upon my entering Drake began to rattle the bars of the cage and screech, he recognized me. I carelessly dropped the torn robes into my school bag and took the blanket and pillow off of my bed. I dragged them behind me into the bathroom, locked the door, and tried to get some sleep.


	9. Breakfast Outside

Breakfast Outside 

"You really wouldn't believe!" Emma cried the next morning.

Her shill shriek catching me off guard, my whole body ached and I really wasn't in the mood for her extremely bouncy personality. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried not to show too much pain.

"Believe what Em?" I asked even though I knew exactly what was coming next.

"Well, Aden, Oliver, and I were coming inside from the outside part of the scavenger hunt when we saw something really odd."

"What?" I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"It was a wolf… well not really a wolf more of a human slash wolf, but you get where I'm going…. Like a werewolf."

I made my eyes big and wide and pretended to look surprised, "Then what?"

"I don't know, it just sort of ran through us. Knocked Aden down though, and he really did break his glasses," she smiled and we walked into the Great Hall.

Like always we needed to find a way to sit together without everyone else noticing that we were not in the same house. Today all four of us just took our food outside, sat on the grass, and we made a small table out of our school books. The crisp fall breeze constantly blowing napkins away, but also keeping us just as full of life to go catch them again and again.

I wasn't too hungry today, which was odd because usually after I turned into a werewolf I ate like one. So I just sat there pushing the omelet pieces, I had cut up to look like I had eaten, around on my plate and listening to Aden repeat what Emma had already told me. I nodded occasionally pretended to look intrigued.

Oliver had a peculiar smile on his face as the two told the story over and over again; each time it gained more details.

Oliver's grin widened as Aden said the word, "Werewolf."

"A werewolf in Hogwarts," Oliver nodded, "Interesting, wouldn't you say Wolf?"

"Uh-hu.... Oh yeah… werewolf, yes," I mumbled.

He raised an eye brow and his face cracked another grin.

I couldn't look up at him; it would make me say something for sure.

Aden then got up and said, "I have to go check to see if I got mail, be right back."

"Get my mail too!" Emma called after him.

"Why?" he sighed.

"Because I love you like a brother."

Aden groaned and walked inside.

I wasn't concerned about mail; my parents were on a trip to Italy with my little brother. They were having the time of their life without me, but I couldn't care less.

Oliver was apparently unconcerned with mail also, he never talked about his parents so we didn't know if he was a pure blood or not. Not that I cared, but I couldn't help being curious. I did know that Emma was a pure blood, and Aden was a half blood, their mothers were twin sisters. I had told them that I was a muggle born and they only congratulated me on being a witch, but I felt undeserving of their praise. It's not like I wanted to get bitten, although I hadn't told them how I had become a witch so they must have assumed by birth.

Aden return with a handful of mail and tossed several letters at Emma, they hit her in the face and scattered along the ground. Then another wind blew through and the letters were carried to different parts of the green.

"Come on," I said getting up and helping her to collect the white and pink envelopes that lay among the many colored leaves.

"Wolf," Emma said from a few feet away, she was holding a letter in a teal colored envelope, "it's from you."

Maybe Mom and Dad did send me mail. I walked over and took it from her; the dew on the grass had smeared some of the ink making the return address impossible to read, but it sure as the day had my name on it.

"Who's it from?" asked Oliver.

"I can't say, and I have Aden to thank for that," I smiled, but Aden wasn't listening he was too busy reading his mail.

"SHE DID IT!!!" he screamed jumping to his feet. The goblet of water that was on top of the makeshift table flew forward and splashed all over Oliver. He let out a high pitched shriek and scrambled away as quickly as he could.

"I have to go!" he called over his shoulder as he sprinted to the castle.

We all fell silent, "…. Did you see that coming?" I said to the cousins.

"No…." they replied in almost perfect unison.

There were another few moments of nasty quiet, but then Aden broke it with his good news.

"You guys, Hera got it! My sister got it!"

"She… got what?" asked Emma.

"The job, with Harry Potter!"

"Send her an owl!" she smiled, "Tell her we said Congrats!"

"Yeah!" Aden said with a small nod, "Harry Potter, can you believe that! Harry Potter! I wonder if she'll introduce me."

The two continued going on talking about Harry Potter until I started to wonder myself about him.

"Hey you guys," I said feeling rather foolish, "…who is Harry Potter."

Their conversation screeched to halt and they cocked their heads in an identical fashion.

"I mean, what did he do?"

"Well," Emma started, "he killed… You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who."

"A dark wizard," said Aden, "we'll just leave it at that."

"We were only small. I suppose Hera would know more about it, she was ten when it started and thirteen when it was finally over."

"What?"

"The war… of You-Know-Who. It was terrible, loads of muggles killed and loads of witches and wizards too."

"Bad, really bad, but Harry Potter put a stop to it all."

"When Harry was a baby You-Know-Who killed his parents, and tried to kill him, but something went wrong and he ended up dead instead of Harry."

"But then about eight years ago he came back and there was a big battle and everything… Harry won in the end. And now he's an Auror, a person who captures bad wizards," Emma finished.

"And my sister gets to train under him!" Aden squealed trying to hold back excitement.

"She's my cousin," said Emma impatiently tapping her foot.

"So am I, but you grab at any chance to irritate me."

"It's only because you're an easy target."

"Well excuse me!"

"See?! If you didn't jump at the bait so often then maybe you wouldn't be as easy to annoy!"

"That's my fault?!"

"Kinda'!"

"Guys?" I said before it had the chance to turn into an all out fistfight, which _had_ happened once before. I'm making it sound worse than it was, I mean Emma had _only_ torn the hood off Aden's robes and he had _only_ ripped at her ponytail so many times that her head was sore for a week, but I'm getting carried away.

"He started it," complained Emma as if she were as small child.

"How did I start it?!" Aden growled.

"How about we go find Oliver?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Only if you keep him away from me," she said moving so that she was on the other side of me.

"You're such a child Emma-"

Emma shoved her fingers into her ears and began to sing loudly, "_Can't hear you! Can't hear you! Can't hear my stupid cousin!" _

Aden yelled in frustration and stayed at my other side.

I felt so dwarfed between them; they were both a good head taller than I was and I wasn't short either, they were just tall.

Emma continued her song about "Her stupid cousin," until we got to the castle and I had to pull her fingers from her ears and say, "Enough, we get it."


	10. Search for Oliver

Search for Oliver 

That evening I was sitting in my common alone when I began to wonder about Oliver, we had never found him that day. He had just vanished after the water incident.

"Come on Drake," I said letting Drake hang on my robes and leaving the room.

It was six o'clock now and already dark, the lanterns had been lit for about an hour now. Dinner was in a half an hour, and maybe I could find him before then, we could hang out. I really didn't have a clue as to where the Ravenclaw common room was, but I'd try to find it. I always saw Oliver going to the sixth floor, maybe it was up there.

I scaled the Grand Staircase letting Drake enjoy his freedom. He flew to the highest possible point of the room and was almost to the floor when I called to him. He soared back up and hung upside down from the inside of my hood.

I walked into the small library and the books flew off the shelves like they did whenever I entered, but unlike on the first day they all just crowded around me. I stroked each one and then said, "Now go back to your shelves," but they stayed where they were, "I promise I'll read you all later. Just let me get through."

Their pages drooped like a sad puppy that only wanted attention and they returned to the spots they had come from.

After giving the library a thorough search I still hadn't found anything out of place and certainly nothing that would lead to a common room. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets; there was something inside... a letter.

The teal colored envelope that I had forgotten to open. It was folded over twice in my hand and the ink over the return address was still smeared. I wasn't too interested in what it could be, but torn it open anyway. Inside were a few photos of Rome, they must have been from Mom and Dad.

One picture of was my brother Snap throwing a coin into Trevi Fountain (his name was actually Dan), another of the Coliseum, and another of a wall covered in Latin writing… I had seen this writing before… "But where?" I thought tapping my chin with my wand. I couldn't tell of where the photo was taken exactly but there were vines that crept up and over parts of it, making it impossible to see it all.

They were beautiful, but I wasn't very impressed by them, at least not enough to look at each like I was some sort of skeptic. So I tucked them away.

There was no luck in finding Oliver and by the time I decided to give up it was dinner. I put Drake in his cage and went down to join my friends.

Like always they were sitting in the back of the room and all together, with Oliver. Emma and Aden smiled widely and motioned for me to come over. Oliver just sat there with his head down, like he was crying or something.

I sat down at the table and looked at Oliver, he was paler than ever, his hair was flat and droopy against his head, instead of being smooth and shiny, and his eyes seemed to have lost some of their twinkle.

"Are you okay Oliver?" I asked.

"Already tried," said Aden, "he won't talk."

"Oliver?" I asked again.

He looked up and his eyes regained their twinkle. "Hi Wolf," he said stretching, "How long was I asleep?"

We all glanced at each other.

"… You weren't asleep Oliver…." Emma's confused voice was speaking for us all.

"Huh?" he mumbled cocking his head.

"You were like in a trance or something…." Aden whispered.

"Wolf snapped you out of it," Emma agreed.

"It was a little bit odd," I said, I was almost getting a strange vibe from him.

"Oh… thanks then. Maybe I should go to the hospital wing…." He murmured getting up and leaving us there. But instead of heading to hospital wing he turned for the Grand stair case and up to the sixth floor. I seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"He's acting very odd today isn't he?" Emma said as he passed out of view.

Aden and I nodded.

"Ever since you spilled that water on him," I said to Aden.

"He'll come around, don't worry," Emma assured us.

"Sure hope so…."

I sighed and continued eating my pasta, although they dinner to come was not as enjoyable without Oliver. It was true he didn't talk much in a group, but he was a heck of a listener, and pretty good for one-on-one conversations.

I saw him in ancient runes the next day and he was back to his normal self, including the perfect student part.

"Colossus of Rhodes, Pliny, 55 A.D." he would answer, followed by, "Correct, Correct, and Correct." Yeah... Oliver was back….


	11. Room of Nothing

The Room of Nothing 

The days leading up to Thanksgiving stretched on without much excitement; it was just like any other end of autumn for us all. The cousins still bickered, Oliver still acted strange around water, and I was still dodging every werewolf obstacle life threw at me.

Emma grew more and more depressed with every leaf that hit the ground, her favorite season was coming to a slow stop and soon the trees stood naked and lonely along the burned out grass. The nights were noticeably longer and darker; it was even hard to see the stars.

Many times the four of us would go outside on weekends when most of the castle went to Hogsmeed and just sit and stare into the forbidden forest and wonder. No one ever said it, but the same thought was always on our minds, "What's out there?"

Sometimes on days like these we would visit Hagrid and let him talk for hours about Harry Potter before we would finally get up to leave. He told us of adventure and the war and more than often he would tell us about the Support Harry Potter Party that went wrong.

We would just sit there and nod, we could all tell that he missed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and feared if we cut him off her might start crying. Most of the time we would fret that he would tell the same story over and over again, but every now and then we would hear a really interesting one that kept our ears hungry for more.

The story I liked most was about a man who was a werewolf like I was. Even though he was he still got a happy ending... before he and his wife died. But it sounded like even a werewolf could end up happy, which made me happy.

Once on a rainy fall day Emma and Aden had snuck Oliver and me into the Gryffindor tower, when no one was there, to hang out. I liked the Gryffindor common room a lot more than I liked the Slytherin. In there it was warm and I felt safe.

We laughed in there for hours; I honestly don't even remember what we laughed about. I was friendly to a lot of other people, but none of which were near as good a fit for me as the three of them.

We went on with our day to day lives as Thanksgiving grew nearer, and when it did arrive the dinner was not much to speak of, except for the fact I tried to eat the entire turkey after I pulled it on to my plate. I would have too, if Emma hadn't stopped me, but I suppose it was for my own good.

Oliver just kept laughing when I began to shout, "NO! I NEED TO EAT IT! I'LL STARVE!"… Yeah my werewolf day was tomorrow…. So I settled for the bowl of cranberry sauce and an enormous turkey leg… oh well.

Aden was talking about nothing in particular, his words going in one ear and out the other as he went on… and on… and on. And Emma was pretty much looking in the other direction only talking to Oliver and me, and on the rare occasion at that.

Surprisingly Aden and Emma hadn't argued all week, in fact their talking had screeched to a halt. When they did speak to each other it was simple stuff like asking to pass the butter or giving the other the homework. I was glad that I didn't have to listen to the constant bickering, but also a little nervous. It wasn't like them to just stop, it was on going, and now they didn't talk. Who were Oliver and I supposed to keep in line now? It was very frustrating, and after dinner was not much different.

"I'll see you later Wolf," Oliver yawned finally, "I'm going to bed."

"Err… okay, see ya then," I shrugged.

"Aden, Emma," he said, the two winced at simply hearing their names in the same sentence, "Night."

They nodded cursory and looked away. When Oliver left I noticed he was heading to the sixth floor again.

"You guys want to find out where Oliver goes all the time?" I said trying to break the silence.

They both stood up, but as soon as they saw the other had done the same, sat back down.

"Come on. Let's go do something fun. You can't honestly say you're having fun here."

"Not when he's here," Emma hissed at Aden.

"I'll go Wolf," Aden replied with a sneer in his cousin's direction.

"Well fine," she said jumping to her feet, "don't count me out just because he's being a jerk."

Aden clenched his teeth to prevent from saying something completely rude and followed me up the stairs. They both seemed to be fighting just to be at my pace, looking over at each other and speeding up when the other was ahead of them. It would have been funny if I hadn't been between them, getting pushed and bumped into.

We were the only people on the Grand Staircase, but when we first entered we heard a door close somewhere above us. I could guess it was the sixth floor door.

But when we entered the sixth floor there was nothing, nothing at all. Emma had given up before we had even started looking and gone to stand against the wall.

"You're not going to find anything," she sighed, "I don't think his common room is even over on this side of the building." Emma sat down and rested her head back on the wall, there was a large shifting sound, the wall behind her moved backward and then over to the side revealing a long dark tunnel. Cold breezes blew in and out almost like it was breathing.

I smiled at Emma who was getting up and brushing herself off, "Good job."

"Anyone can be lazy," snapped Aden while I had already started down the passage, "Hey wait, what if we… aren't supposed to go down there?"

I shrugged, "What if we are?"

Emma snickered and followed me, Aden close behind. The wooden floor beneath our feet sounded hollow and we could hear our foot steps echoed loudly, like nothing was below the floor but a bottomless pit.

"It's getting too dark," Aden complained, "I'll light my wand."

The tunnel suddenly filled with a bluish silver light from his wand and we could see another room at the end. The three of us continued on, knowing very well that this was not the way to the Ravenclaw common room.

The room we had walked into was extremely large with tall ceilings and the same brittle wooden floor. There were torches that looked like they had long been burned out hanging from the green painted walls, which had a pattern on them that looked like demon eyes, just watching you walk right in to a trap. And the room was completely empty, except for a sort of dull glowing light in the corner opposite of us.

"What's that?" Aden asked quietly.

I shook my head and began to walk toward it, the floor creaking dangerously under my feet, and my curiosity hanging in front my eyes like a thick cloud of smoke. Aden and Emma hung back for a moment and then began to wander after me. There was something about the light, as if it was a lure that you knew was bad, but you would go after it anyway. Maybe I was hoping that it would lead to anything worth investigating, but at this point I wasn't even thinking strait, I don't even remember what I was thinking. But I do remember what happened next.

Suddenly I heard a sound of splintering wood and Emma shriek. The floor had caved in under her.

"Don't drop me!!!" she pleaded, I saw Aden who was on his knees desperately trying to pull her up, his wand hand been tossed over by the wall where it could illuminate every inch of the room. And the dull light in the corner had vanished.

"Hang on!" he shouted, "Wolf! Help!"

I spun on my heels to run back, but in doing so I caused the floor in front of me to fall also, the only thing below was a dark pit of nothing that continued into what looked like clouds. It was much too far to jump.

"Don't let go Emma!" I yelled glancing around to see if there was any other way across, but there wasn't, it had to be at least ten feet across, and a million down.

"HELP!" she cried, "I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die!" Aden screamed in a frustrated tone, "Don't panic!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Shut it!"

I heard Emma shriek again and more splintering wood. Now Aden was half way down the hole too.

"WOLF!!!" he screamed.

I shut my eyes tightly and leapt, praying I would reach the other side. I could feel myself in the air, nothing below me, nothing to catch me. I would make it. Already in my mind I was a wolf, determined to survive no matter what it took. My feet hit the ground on the other side, and without thinking I dove for Aden's feet which were quickly disappearing beneath the floor. I must have taken hold of his ankles and dragged them both up, but I wasn't thinking through any of it, I was just letting my mind replay the jump again and again. Then I came to my senses and looked over at them sitting beside me.

Emma's face was pale and her eyes wide, and Aden face was bright red, his mouth hanging open.

"Uhh-… Uhh-…" they murmured speechlessly.

"You're welcome," I chuckled with a great sigh flopping onto my back and staring up at the cone shaped ceiling. Suddenly everything seemed to spin and I felt like the world would collapse on top of me. My rib cage was being crushed by an invisible force, my legs were buckling and the room was all a blur.

"Wolf?" Aden asked, snapping up, "Are you okay? Wolf…?"

And everything went dark.


	12. Animal Hospital

Animal Hospital 

"Somebody get Oliver and Aden!" I heard Emma shout as a world of color came back to me. Everyone looked up at Emma's demand and began to scurry about looking for the two she'd just called for. I was lying in a white hospital bed that felt like a soft piece of plywood at best, the sheets were bundled so tightly around my body, to the point where I needed to pull my arms free and struggle out of them. My side table had a box of candy and a card with a picture of a wolf cub on it, signed by Emma, Aden, and Oliver. And there was a plate of breakfast on the bed tray.

"E-Em?" I grumbled, straining my eyes to see where she was standing.

"Wolf!" she exclaimed giving me a strangling hug.

"What happened?" I asked peeling her arms off my neck.

"I don't really know, you just sort of… passed out after you saved us, then we brought you back here."

"How long have I been in the hospital?"

"About a day."

A day? That meant that my werewolf day had… passed.

"… You didn't see anything strange… did you?" I asked.

"What do you mean by, 'strange'?"

"Like, unusual."

"Unusual for a human or for a werewolf?"

My heart skipped a beat… she knew. Just sitting there giving me the classic Emma look that said, "Tell me what you know, that I don't."

"….. W-what do you mean?" I tried to sound confused but it sounded more like a combination of offence and nausea.

She raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you find out?" I sighed.

"Professor Slughorn told me to bring your potion to you; he thought that you had told us."

"Us? Do the others know?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I been keeping it a secret. I figured that if you weren't going to tell your best friend you wouldn't tell anyone," she said with a smile.

"Wolf!" I heard from the entrance and before I could even turn around I got another strangling hug. The voice, and the hug, had come from Aden.

Oliver was standing next to him, but did not hug me. He just smiled, in an almost maniacal way. There was something fierce about his eyes they were not friendly or twinkly any more, it was scary. He had his hands in his pockets and his face was so serious that it looked too old for his age.

"Alright Wolf?" he asked with another smile.

I nodded, wishing I could do or say something more.

"You okay?" asked Aden.

"Yeah," I said trying to tear my eyes away from Oliver, "I feel fine. Does that mean I can leave?"

He shrugged, "Another day or two. Madam Pomfrey was saying something about full moon, and being… under pressure?"

"When she jumped, must have been stress…." Emma said quickly trying to cover up the full moon part.

"Yeah," Oliver grinned, "Must have been the 'jump'."

Apparently no one else noticed his creepy behavior but me. The sudden ringing of the bell snapped me out of thought.

"We have to get to potions," Aden and Emma nodded, and then they turned and left.

Oliver stayed until they had gone and then looked at me with a nasty look on his face.

"What's with you?" he shot.

I wanted to say, "Me what's with you?" but I stayed quiet.

"There's no way a normal person or even witch could jump that ditch. I'm going to find out how you did that!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know how I did that!"

"Yeah well-…. Sorry… I didn't mean to sound…upset."

I was fairly certain that my eyes were the size of side dishes at this point.

"See ya later then," he said, and left.


	13. Wolf Assassin

Wolf Assassin 

The snow fell softly on the windowpane of the library, and covered the footprints that scattered grounds with a fresh blanket of white. The tall, grey trees were slowly covered in fluff making their long boney branches look as if they were made of lace. My head sat empty on my shoulders today. With no one to talk to and nothing to do the snow seemed to fall inside my head also, filling the free space with a blank white screen.

My breath was constantly fogging the glass and obscuring my view, not that there was much to look at, but it was better than watching the books sit on their shelves. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and wiped it off so I could see the frozen lake. It looked so lonely, and I felt for it.

Christmas was a very lonely time for me this year. Emma and Aden had gone with their families to go sledding. I'm not sure where, but considering they're families are magical I figured they must be some place cool. And Oliver was never around. I wish I knew what he did all day. I missed all my friends, Oliver had never quite been the same since it started to snow, and he never went outside. I knew he didn't like water but this was a little bit irrational.

So having read all the books I needed to finish before classes started again I was extremely board. Often times I walked around outside and see how far I could travel out on the ice without it making sounds as if it would cave in under me…. Not my brightest idea, but it hadn't happened yet. Once I even walked into the forest to see if it looked like it had in my dream. I hadn't gotten too far but it did look that way about an eighth of a mile in.

Sometimes I would go and walk around by Hagrid's hut, but I would never go in. It was too awkward not saying anything, I mean of course Hagrid would talk but other than that I felt strange just sitting without anything to say to him.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Then something crinkled in my pocket. Slightly intrigued I pulled out a teal colored envelope, the one mom and dad had sent to me. Professor Fuorviante knew Latin; maybe she would be able to tell me about what the writing on the wall in the third picture said.

I really didn't feel like getting up , but eventually found strength enough to walk to the sixth floor, not remembering much about the trip.

I sighed was about to push the door open when heard voices on the other side.

"Kill her?!" I heard a woman's voice gasp. I stopped short and began listening.

"You told me you'd help!" a raspy man's voice said, I remembered his voice but I couldn't put a face to it.

"Help yes, but I can not kill a student!"

My ear was glued to the door now. Who were they going to kill?!

"You do not have to kill her, just get her where I want her and I'll do the rest."

"She's only a first year! May I ask why?"

"If she is truly what I think she is, she could raise the next empire!"

"And what if she's not?"

"She is, I know it. Who else has that name and is a wolf?"

I swallowed hard… they were talking about me…. Kill me? How? Why? My mind said run to any where as quickly as possible, but my feet stayed planted firmly in place, and my ear on the door.

"She will die tonight," the raspy voice hissed.

The woman stifled a sob and said "But Luperca's just a girl!" my heart began to pound even faster and my stomach was doing flips "What will you do to her?"

"It won't be too difficult, as you said, she just a girl."

I heard footsteps nearing the door and it flew open hitting me in the face, but who ever had done it was unaware. I could feel the blood trickling out of my nose and down my lip. It hurt like it was broken, but I stayed quiet. They didn't close the door behind them so I couldn't see who it was, and they couldn't see me.

I stood silently for a moment until I was certain that who ever it is was gone, and then I took off for the eagle statue. My bloody nose spattered red along the floor and students I passed as I ran, but I didn't care. I saw windows and doors fly by at the speed of light, but I felt like the closer I got the farther away I was. I came to a screeching halt at the statue, but didn't have time to catch my breath.

"Silver tabby!" I panted and the statue began to move, but not fast enough. When it finally reached the top I saw Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk.

"Help…." I pleaded, completely out of breath.

She looked up at my bloody nose and beet red face. "What's happened?"

"I-I was up at the … sixth floor… and I heard-… someone- and they're going to kill me!"

"Calm down, Dear," she said waving her wand at a goblet and a pitcher of water, which poured itself and hovered over to me. I took it from the air and sipped some to be polite. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"They're going to kill me!"

"Who?" she asked trying to humor me.

"I-I don't know, but they were on the sixth floor and when I went to talk to Professor Fuorviante and they were talking about killing someone, so I listened and it was me!" I said in one breath.

"Luperca, I think you need to lie down for a while, get some rest."

"NO! They were there and they are going to kill me, tonight!"

"Luperca. Go rest."

I felt my cheeks flush and my eyes fill with tears, but I nodded and left.

Professor McGonagall had told me to go rest, but I wouldn't be doing that. I couldn't rest for a long while.

I returned to the common room and began to write a letter to Emma and Aden. When it was finished I threw on my winter jacket and gloves, and headed outside, for the owlery. Maybe they could help, or know what to do. I didn't honestly believe myself, but this was the only idea I had.

The blinding wind blew harshly against my face as I trudged threw the snow, up to my knees at this point. My shoes were full of water and my feet felt like they would fall off at any second. I shivered and inhaled another icy lung full of the unforgiving storm. It took me at least twenty minutes to get there and a smelly room of screeching, biting owls was hardly worth the trip. But I sent one of none the less and that was all I could do.


	14. Cousins in the Fire

Cousins in the Fire 

I was sitting alone in the common room that night, flinching at every sound I heard. The words of the raspy voice man still ringing in my ears. I replayed the conversation over and over in my head, but I couldn't find anything that told me about raising an empire. How on Earth was I supposed to raise an empire? Nothing made sense. And if I did raise an empire, why was everyone so afraid of it. How did they even know I would raise and empire?

But even more than that, the man's voice was so familiar and I couldn't remember who it was. It was cold, and full of hate, like nothing I had ever heard before. Like there was no good in the world left, like there was nothing worth living.

But it was midnight and nothing had happened so I my logical thinking told me to was okay to relax. Fear told me a completely different story. The long green walls and black furniture made me fell unprotected, like someone could attack at anytime. I shivered and shrunk farther into the new fleece pajamas my parents had sent me for Christmas. My eyelids fell and snapped open too many times to count before I finally fell asleep.

About four or five hours a strange whooshing sound made my heart leap into my throat; I was looking up at the ceiling, lying on the couch. Too frightened to move, I stayed completely still thinking, "Maybe if I don't breath they won't find me," although I had no idea who 'they' were. Then I heard someone from behind me cough where the fire place was, and footsteps walking toward the couch, which faced in the opposite direction. They weren't heavy enough to be an adult's, but I was still petrified.

Then there came a soft voice, a voice I knew, "Wolf?" it called.

I sat up and looked over the top of the couch, "Emma?"

She turned and looked at my eyes, just peering over at her.

"It's five in the morning. What are you doing in the common room?"

"Me? What are you doing in my common room? How did you even get in?"

Emma pointed to the fireplace and said, "Flew network."

"What? ...Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"We got your owl," then she looked up into the fireplace, "Where is Aden?!"

"Aden's coming too?"

"He's supposed to be, but oh well. What's with the letter?" she asked still looking around in the fireplace.

"Do you believe me?"

"Course," she smiled pulling her soot covered face from the fireplace and quickly sticking it back in.

"Em, who do you think it is?"

She shrugged and looked around at the common room, "You were right, this place is creepy…."

"Em, what should I do?"

There was another sudden whooshing sound and a flash of emerald green fire, and Aden hit the ground with a heavy thud, "OOF!"

"Can you ever land on your feet?" Emma sighed.

Instead of something that might start a fight Aden replied with a weak, "No," and stood up.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Aden pulled a hand full of what looked like soot from his pocket and put in my hand, "Flew powder."

"So who did you hear?" he asked.

"I don't know, just voices. One was a man and the other was a woman, they were talking about killing someone, so I listened. And it was me; they wanted to kill me because I would… raise the next empire."

"The next empire?"

I nodded.

"Have you told Oliver?" said Emma.

"No, I haven't seen him since you guys left."

Aden raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," Emma frowned, "Oliver?"

"I don't know Aden," I said furrowing my brow.

"I'm only thinking logically."

"It wasn't Oliver that I heard Aden, I can tell you that."

"Well you should just talk to him, and don't get hurt," Aden said stepping back into the fireplace. "Winter home!" he shouted throwing down the powder, the floor below him erupted with green fire and he was gone.

"I have to go," sighed Emma, "if Mom finds out I've been use the flew powder I'll be dead."

I nodded, even though I was still extremely frightened.

Then she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared like Aden.


	15. Help of a Suspect

Help of a 'Suspect' 

Over the next few weeks I noticed that Aden was particularly protective of me, especially around Oliver, who didn't seem to care much about anything as soon as the holiday was over. He had returned to his normal life as if nothing had happened, claiming he had been hanging out with me the whole time; this made Aden ever more protective.

Now it was Easter and all of us had stayed at school, not a surprise for me though.

Emma had not fought with Aden the entire time, and we all noticed it. Aden was not the person to go starting fights, but it seemed Emma had taken something from him in doing so. Sometimes he would try and get her to fight with him, but she seemed to ignore him when this happened, she would secretly talk to me about 'suspects' instead.

Which by the way we had not told Oliver about; Aden had made sure of that. Oliver wasn't too taken back by his behavior though; he almost acted like he expected it.

One day while we were all sitting at breakfast, Aden keeping me pinned between Emma and himself, and as far away from Oliver as possible, Oliver addressed him about it.

"… What's with you guys lately?" he asked.

"With us?" Aden said in an almost panicked voice, "Nothing's wrong with us, we're just… tired…."

"…. Well if you get the chance Wolf, come meet me in the library, if you're not too tired." Oliver said getting up and leaving, I nodded and tried not to distort my face too much due to Aden jabbing me in the stomach with his elbow.

I looked at him and scowled.

"What? I just think it could be a trap."

"… A trap? You're kidding right?"

"No, the guy is evil."

"Says who?"

"… I don't know he just doesn't seem right."

"You're only saying that because of the voice I heard."

"Don't go to see him! There is something wrong with this picture!"

"You know Aden, you're being a real jerk!" I shouted standing up to leave.

"You're going to thank me when you're not dead!"

"I'll see you later Emma," I said leaving.

I furiously stamped up the marble stairs, my footsteps violently reverberating around the hallway. How could he say that about Oliver, did notice something was off but saying that he was out to kill me was going too far. Although I wasn't intending to actually visit the library, now I had to, and only because I was upset.

When I got there I found Oliver peering into a book at a table by the window.

"Hey," I sighed sitting down beside him, "What did you want to talk to me about."

He smiled and turned the book around to face me. There was a very old picture of a white wolf on one page and a bluish colored clock on the other page.

"What's with the wolf?" I asked without sounding too excited.

"Not the wolf," he replied, which caused me to breathe a sigh of relief, "the clock."

"What about it?"

"It let's you see into the past, or future."

"… Cool, but what does it matter?"

"I think it's in Hogwarts."

"Why would you think that?"

He shrugged "But here's where the wolf comes in." I held my breath.

"Do you remember on Halloween when there was that werewolf?"

"Y-yeah."

"It was white, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I did some research and apparently those are really rare, if they are properly trained they can take their werewolf shape at any time they want." I wondered who would want to do that as he went on, "The coming of one tells that the clock will not only show the future and past, but also allow the werewolf to travel through it."

"Really?"

"But only the werewolf can do it. Do you have any idea what kinds of thing you could find out if you did that?"

"You just said 'you'."

"I mean 'they'."

"So where do you think it might be?" I asked, slightly intrigued.

Oliver sighed, "I was hoping that you could tell me."

"Why would I be able to do that?"

Oliver fell silent and buried his face in his hands, "I don't know; do you know anything that even looks like this?"

I thought, but nothing came to mind.

"Sorry Oliver, I don't"

"It's fine. Maybe we could go and look for it."

"This place is huge, we're not going to find anything," I frowned shaking my head and looking at the wooden table beneath my elbows.

"No idea where it could be?"

"… Well…"


	16. A NotSoEmpty Room

A Not-So-Empty Room 

"Be careful, the floor is really fragile here," I whispered to Oliver as we crept across the room of nothing around the large hole in the floor that Emma had fallen through. "It was over there," I pointed to the corner of the room, which remained vacant.

"Where is it?" Oliver questioned looking around.

"I don't know; it disappeared last time I was here too."

"How do you get it to reappear?"

"Honestly I don't have a clue."

We continued along the unsound floor until be reached the gap that I had jumped, just as deep as I had remembered it. It occurred to me then that this trench was totally and completely impossible to be jumped by any human being. It was a good thing that I wasn't.

"Do you want to try and jump it again?" he asked.

I looked down; I could feel the wind blowing under the floor. Where did it go?

"I could try. But what if I don't make it?"

"You made it last time."

"Alright…" I took a deep breath and made a running jump.

I landed on the other side just like I had done before and looked back at Oliver, who was wearing an evil grin.

"What?"

"It is you," Oliver walked about ten feet backwards and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the floor and the space between him and the trench fell through. The splinters of wood tumbled down into nowhere, bouncing off the support beams as they went, but there was no sound to issue the fact they had hit the bottom, if there was one.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled over to him.

"Making sure you can't get out. Sorry Wolf," he said before running out.

"Oliver! Oliver! Come back!" but he didn't. I could hear his footsteps beat into the distance and the stone wall slid shut.

And then came the sound of being alone; and sad; and scared. I should have listened to Aden, he was right. For whatever reason Oliver wanted me trapped in here, it had happened, and he would get his way. Why did he want to trap me?

I bowed my head and let tears roll down my cheeks and hit the ground. I didn't want to cry, it was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to find a way out, and then get Aden and Emma. I wanted to see what would become of me, and what would happen if Oliver came back.

Suddenly the pitch black room was illuminated by a blue green glowing coming from behind me. I turned slowly and saw the same light that had hovered there on Thanksgiving. I cocked my head and heard a faint thumping sound from behind me… it was my tail. So that's how he knew. But how did it get there? Turning into a werewolf was painful and it never went about unnoticed. Could I really be the one that was in that story, if I was then I could use that time travel thing?

I directed my attention back to the floating orb and got to my feet, I could hear someone crying as I neared, and then the laughter of children. I extended a hand and touched it. The world around me seemed to spin and I was pulled in different directions like an elastic band. Color flew by me in every direction making me feel very nauseous. And then it stopped. I had landed flat on my back in a small kitchen the aroma of stewed vegetables and roasting chicken filled my nostrils.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and a woman about twenty eight or nine walked in followed by two small girls with stormy blue green eyes and the same age, around five or six. And that's when it dawned on me.

"Mama," called one of the girls with strawberry blond hair, who was younger than her sister, "How did you wear you're hair when you were little?"

The woman smiled, "The same way I wear it now, Natalie."

Then the girl with spiky brown hair spoke up next, "Like mine!"

Natalie frowned, "Mama, can I go get my hair cut like Piper's?"

The woman was now over by the stove preparing something that smelled awfully familiar, "Only if you go get you're brothers out of the yard."

Natalie grinned and ran out of the house followed by her sister. They returned a moment later followed by three boys all the same age as their sisters with the same stormy eyes.

"What Mama?" asked the two oldest boys one, the oldest, named Romulus, and the second oldest named Remus, both with black hair and dark skin.

"Wyatt, Romulus, Remus, sit down, time to eat."

"Is Papa coming home for dinner tonight?" asked Wyatt, he had dirty blond hair and was the baby of the family.

"No, he's gone to eat with Auntie Emma tonight."

I who was sitting in the corner suddenly hit a key of panic.

But they continue speaking and suddenly I was pulled from the house and dropped on my side in the same room I had left, but I could tell I was still in the future.

It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I could hear someone crying and uttering words I couldn't understand and then I saw a flash of blinding green light and a small boy with blond hair drop to the floor, dead.


	17. For the Love of Friends

For the Love of Friends 

The clock had dropped me somewhere. But it was too dark and I couldn't see where I was.

I sat and waited quietly, my heart pounding like it never had before. I knew what would happen, I knew how it would happen, and something had to be done. After a long while I could hear stones moving and Oliver, and my ancient ruins teacher, and a man I had never seen before walked in, their wands lighting the path.

Oliver smiled and laughed coldly, "You see, I found her just like I said I would!!!"

The other man nodded with the same sort of smile.

"You have served me very well child, but I'm afraid your time is up," the man said walking over to him.

Oliver grinned at this remark and held his hands out in front of him as the other man raised his wand and a flash of green escaped it.

I couldn't see what was happening, but when the light was too bright for me to see past, but when it dulled I saw a helpless shape lying on the ground some feet back from where he had been standing. My eyes began to well with tears at the sight of his body, but to my surprise it began to move and pull itself toward the edge of the wood.

"I'm sorry Luperca, I really am," Oliver shouted, "It was in me, there wasn't anything I could do!"

"Quite!!!" the man shouted.

"What was in you?" I continued ignoring the man.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly there was an ear splitting crack and a red light appeared just where Oliver had be shot down and it began to take a shape, a shape of a creature-ish human, tall and thin, with long limbs that swayed as it walked. It continued to form a face of scars and crooked teeth as Oliver scream to me.

"Jump!"

"W-what?!" I shouted back, looking down into the deep pity of nothing.

"Just do it!"

I couldn't believe I was trusting him, after all he'd done to me, but somehow I found it in my heart to jump, and did so.

There was a rush of air around my head, and as I opened my eyes I saw that Oliver had jumped too. And then suddenly I was lying flat on my back in the grass out side Hogwarts.

There were many questions I could ask him at this point, but he seemed to get them all in one foul swoop.

"That's it! That's what I saw around the Halloween, I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone, but what it wanted I did!" he said in a pleading way, "It's the wolf hunter."

"Wolf hunter?... Like hunting… me?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"You're the mother of Romulus and Remus, they are the next great leaders of this world, they didn't succeed last time, so they're trying again.

"Last time?"

"The beginning of Roman history."

I stopped, "… So they're going to kill me?"

"I think I know what to do," he smiled.

So the two of us took off to find Emma and Aden, with any luck they would be close enough to get to, and be hanging around together.

We ran through the great hall and found them sitting at the end on one of the tables and playing cards.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" I shouted running for them, "You have to-" but a few feet away tripped and all the contents on my pockets, including my wand and all the photos of Italy.

Aden and Emma jumped up to help.

Aden picked up my wand and a few photos and scratched his head, "Did you notice this?" he said hold up my wand to compare it with the picture of the wall of Latin. A perfect match.

"What does it say?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm not that good with-"

"Read it!!!"

Aden and Emma jumped in surprise, and then he said, "Okay, alright, just don't do that again…. There is only one who can bridge the barrier of time… but once she has it is certain that three will follow; only one weakness they have, and if she lives long enough to bring the kings to the light of day, she will never be fortunate enough to see there children."

"… One weakness?" I said looking at Oliver.

He nodded, "Water."

"Water? Isn't that a bit too easy?"

He shrugged, "I guess, but that's all we've got."

Suddenly it made sense, the water with Oliver, and Slytherin… it had been protecting me! The hat had been protecting me, the common room was under the lake.

"Hey guys," I said looking back at the cousins, "You're my friends, right?"

They nodded simultaneously.

"And you don't want me to die right?" They shook their heads like they thought I was joking.

"You ready to take on the wolf hunters?"

I was shot down by a spell shot by one of the men, and tumbled across the floor to almost the edge of the floor. My whole body hurt, I felt close to death. The man moved toward men, but was hit with another spell Emma had shot.

"You stay away from my Wolf!" she shouted running at him with wand raised.

I got back to my feet and raced toward Oliver who was being strangled by the female wolf hunter.

"Expeliomous!" I shouted, which hit her square in the face, knocking her back on her side.

Aden was using some sort of water spell at the third wolf hunter and he was screaming like his body was on fire. Emma ran over to join him and lifted him into the air in a large bubble of water; suddenly there was the light of the time. The wolf hunter looked like a doll that had been filled with too much stuffing, bursting at the seams, it was terrible to watch.

"Over there!" I shouted pointing at the light, and the two threw the bubble from their wands and into the light, it bust, but the man wasn't in there anymore.

"Get the other!" Oliver shouted already having one in a bubble and casting towards the light, with the same result.

And all three of us moved in on the last one.


	18. Time

Time 

"Mama," called one of the girls with strawberry blond hair, who was younger than her sister, her mother turned and grinned down at her, "How did you wear you're hair when you were little?"

The woman smiled, "The same way I wear it now, Natalie."

Then the girl with spiky brown hair spoke up next, "Like mine!"

Natalie frowned, "Mama, can I go get my hair cut like Piper's?"

The woman was now over by the stove preparing something that smelled awfully familiar, "Only if you go get you're brothers out of the yard."

Natalie grinned and ran out of the house followed by her sister. They returned a moment later followed by three boys all the same age as their sisters with the same stormy eyes.

"What Mama?" asked the two oldest boys one, the oldest, named Romulus, and the second oldest named Remus, both with black hair and dark skin.

"Wyatt, Romulus, Remus, sit down, time to eat."

"Is Papa coming home for dinner tonight?" asked Wyatt, he had dirty blond hair and was the baby of the family.

"No, he's gone to eat with Auntie Emma tonight."

Just then the door opened and a tall hansom man with black hair and dark skin, following him was an equally tall woman was brown eyes and her hair tired back in a long sectioned ponytail that ran down her back.

"Emma," the woman smiled getting up and taking another chair in from the other room, "Sit, I made enough food just incase."

"No, no, Victoria's helping her father make dinner tonight. She'd never let me live it down if I missed it," Emma replied, "I just came to say hi to my godchildren."

All the children at the table waved to her, and then continued with their meals.

"I'll see you later Aden, bye Wolf" she said hugging her cousin and waving to the woman.

Something about this day seemed familiar, but Luperca couldn't put her finger on it.


End file.
